Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat K
The Third Wars - Heat K was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. *Only two veterans were featured in Heat K, one of whom was reigning champion Panic Attack. The two veterans were paired up in Round 1. *This heat was the debut of X-Terminator. *The heat final between Panic Attack and X-Terminator was nominated for the Best Battle of the Series. Competing Robots Newcomers Hefty *Team Members: Stuart Reynolds, Bernard Mosley, Darren Brown *Weight: 81.9 Kg *Dimensions: 0.40 X 1.15 X 0.60m *Clearance: 0.55m *Power: 2 x electric motors *Weapons: Ramming spike Judge Shred *Team Members: Alan Blakeman, Paul Blakeman *Weight: 77.8 Kg *Dimensions: 0.53 X 1.64 X 0.70m *Clearance: 0.30m *Power: 2 x 24v Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Cutter and flipper Mr Punch *Team Members: Kieren Kenny, Andy Pridmore, Glen Stenning *Weight: 71.6 Kg *Dimensions: 0.39 X 0.90 X 0.70m *Clearance: 0.05m *Power: Electric power *Weapons: Two pneumatic rams Purple Predator *Team Members: Trevor Andrew, Sam Andrew, George Andrew *Weight: 76 kg *Dimensions: 0.73 X 1.60 X 0.98m *Clearance: 0.00m *Power: 24v Electric motors *Weapons: Flipping arm and saw Toe Cutter *Team Members: Simon Reason, Jon Reason *Weight: 73 Kg *Dimensions: 0.35 X 1.15 X 0.66m *Clearance: 0.30m *Power: 2 x 24v Electric Motors *Weapons: Spring loaded blade X-Terminator *Team Members: Marlon Pritchard, Paul Lewis *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.94 X 1.00 X 0.62m *Clearance: 0.15m *Power: 2 x car motors *Weapons: Pneumatic spike Veterans Axios *Team Members: Colin Offer, John Economou, Chris Ransom *Weight: 79.2 Kg *Dimensions: 1.15 x 0.57 x 0.57m *Clearance: 0.06m *Power: 4 x 750watt Electric motors *Weapons: Drill and crusher Panic Attack *Team Members: Kim Davies, Michael Davies *Weight: 81.6 kg *Dimensions: 0.38 X 1.52 X 0.71m *Clearance: 0.20m *Power: 2 x electric motors *Weapons: Lifting spikes Round 1 X-Terminator vs Hefty X-Terminator immediately stabbed Hefty with its spike and dragged it around. X-Terminator then slammed Hefty into the arena wall, causing it to roll over. Sir Killalot lifted Hefty up by the tracks with its lance, and dropped it in the pit. :Winner: X-Terminator Purple Predator vs Toe Cutter Purple Predator came on the attack immediately, but Toe Cutter slashed the fur with its blade. Toe Cutter then pushed Purple Predator into Dead Metal. Purple Predator then got flicked up by the arena spike, allowing Toe Cutter to get underneath it. Toe Cutter then got flipped up by the spike itself, but stayed upright. Purple Predator's fur was now badly ripped. The judges decision gave Toe Cutter victory. :Winner: Toe Cutter Judge Shred vs Mr Punch Judge Shred got its lifting claws underneath Mr Punch and pushed it around towards the flame pit. Mr Punch managed to drive away, but Judge Shred pushed it back. Shunt came in and axed Mr Punch three times. Judge Shred dragged Mr Punch away. Mr Punch started spinning madly until time ran out. Judge Shred was given the victory. :Winner: Judge Shred Axios vs Panic Attack Axios got off to a quick start, but was driven by Panic Attack into Dead Metal. Axios then bought its lance down on top of Panic Attack. Panic Attack then finally managed to turn Axios over. Dead Metal came in and attacked Axios. Panic Attack then turned Matilda over, causing the house robot's shell to come off. :Winner: Panic Attack Round 2 Judge Shred vs X-Terminator Judge Shred tried to get underneath X-Terminator, but couldn't. X-Terminator then trapped Judge Shred with its axe and pushed it towards the pit. Judge Shred got caught on the pit's edge, before finally toppling in. Its gripping arms and spike were caught on the edge of the pit, so Judge Shred repeatedly tried to hoist itself out, before Matilda came in and chainsawed its top panel. :Winner: X-Terminator Toe Cutter vs Panic Attack Panic Attack got underneath Toe Cutter, but didn't turn it over. Toe Cutter tried to slash Panic Attack, but the reigning champion pushed it into Dead Metal. Toe Cutter got away, but Panic Attack then managed to get underneath and turn it over. Dead Metal slice into the bottom of Toe Cutter, while Panic Attack attacked Sgt Bash, who then tried to snip off Toe Cutter's blade. :Winner: Panic Attack Heat Final X-Terminator vs Panic Attack X-Terminator zipped across the arena floor and stabbed Panic Attack with its spike and drove it around a bit. X-Terminator then drove Panic Attack into Sgt Bash. The reigning champion responded by pushing X-Terminator into Shunt, before rolling X-Terminator a full 360 degrees over. Panic Attack then drove X-Terminator onto its side against the arena wall. X-Terminator's self-righter failed due to a burst gas canister, allowing Shunt to come in and axe one of its tracks off. Sir Killalot lanced the bottom of X-Terminator too, before 'Cease' was finally called. :Heat Winner: Panic Attack Category:The Third Wars Category:The Third Wars